


Последовательница

by fandom_Grindelwald_and_acolytes_2019



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, F/M, Missing Scene, Previous tag is left for ReFeRy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 20:55:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20442386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Grindelwald_and_acolytes_2019/pseuds/fandom_Grindelwald_and_acolytes_2019





	Последовательница

— Что еще произошло? 

Геллерт гладит Винду по голой спине и чувствует, как она вздрагивает, но тут же расслабляется. 

— Ничего существенного. Обычные пререкания, понимаете... Спорили, как мальчишки, оставшиеся без присмотра. Особенно Краффт старался, вы его знаете. Но я с этим разобралась.

— Я в тебе не сомневался.

Винда усмехается и осторожно трется щекой о его щеку. Геллерт чувствует слабый запах пудры.

— Что-то еще, о чем я должен знать?

— Может быть.

— Да?

Винда закрывает глаза.

— Я... скучала.

И замирает.

Геллерт смотрит на скуластое лицо «сердечком», с аккуратным, чуть вздернутым носом, пухлыми губами, слегка раскосыми светло-зелеными глазами под надменным изломом бровей... Отстраненно замечает: подбородок, пожалуй, слегка тяжеловат, но это ее не портит. Красивая женщина. По какой-то негласной договоренности между ними Винда никогда не позволяла себе всех этих признаний, никогда не спрашивала, любит ли он ее (боялась услышать ответ?). Больше всего их разговоры, как ни странно, походили на совещания — один на один. Даже если Винда сидела на полу у его ног, прижимаясь щекой к его сапогам, или — как сейчас — у него на коленях. Даже если на ней не было ничего, кроме помады. Сегодня Винда нарушила «правило», и Геллерт видит, чего ей это стоило. Застывшая в его руках женщина вся — дрожь, ожидание, страх. Геллерт намеренно тянет время: гладит алебастрово-белую прохладную шею, обрисовывает кончиком пальца ключицы.... Затем ладонь скользит вниз и на минуту успокаивается — Геллерт наслаждается биением сердца, и для Винды это гораздо мучительнее, чем если бы он принялся ласкать ее грудь. Он закрывает глаза и ощущает, как жар распространяется по ее телу, как сбивается дыхание, которое она тщетно пытается контролировать; он знает, что за спутанные мысли бродят в ее голове. Винда уже, разумеется, жалеет о сказанном, но все еще надеется. Он же в этот момент прикидывает, какая из европейских столиц лучше всего подойдет для предстоящего выступления перед магическим сообществом. Пожалуй, Берлин. Некоторое время они сидят молча. Наконец Винда не выдерживает и тихонько стонет, и Геллерт открывает глаза. Пора прекратить это испытание.

— Мне приятно это слышать.

Никаких «я тоже скучал», разумеется. Она разочарована. Геллерт с интересом смотрит, как краска заливает ее лицо. А вот это ее портит — в отличие от белокурой теплой Куини с ее золотистой кожей и естественным персиковым румянцем. Винда смущена, зла — на себя, на свою слабость. Склоняет голову, прячет глаза и рваные красные пятна на щеках. Геллерт приподнимает ее за подбородок, поправляет темную прядь, выбившуюся из гладкого «бандо». В этом жесте больше отеческого, чем интимного, и он прекрасно понимает, что Винде хотелось бы совсем иного, и в такие моменты она чувствует себя маленькой девочкой у него на коленях. Девочкой, которая снова обиделась из-за какой-то ерунды. Не та игра, которая ее заводит — только злит, заставляя сомневаться в своей привлекательности. Странные существа: слова так много значат для них. И не только для женщин; мужчины его ближнего круга еще ревнивее, еще более жадны до похвалы, одобрения, и скрывать это удается им гораздо хуже. Геллерт невозмутимо спрашивает:

— Ты чем-то расстроена?

— Нет... Конечно, нет.

Вранье. Он привлекает ее к себе. Пальцы скользят по позвонкам, он чувствует, как Винда снова дрожит — такая отзывчивая, такая... ранимая. Кто бы мог подумать. Остальные ее опасаются: и потому, что никогда не выходит из себя, и потому, что знает о них гораздо больше, чем они о ней. Никакой легилименции, разумеется — только природная наблюдательность. Интересно, каково ей будет рядом с Куини? Хватит ли гордости не опускаться до колкостей и откровенной ревности? Скорее всего, Винда выберет покровительственную манеру, но будет внимательно отслеживать, чтобы новенькая не позволила себе ничего лишнего. Что, разумеется, никак не помешает ей насладиться и самой Куини, привязать ее к себе, став и подругой, и сестрой, взамен утраченной — Винда ведь такая собственница и обожает все контролировать.

Геллерт смотрит на ее припухшие, чуть приоткрытые губы, неправдоподобно яркие, хотя вишневая помада уже давно стерлась. Винда осторожно протягивает руку и гладит его по щеке. В ее внезапном жесте столько нежности и заботы, что Геллерта передергивает. Как будто они не просто соратники, а, страшно сказать, супружеская пара. В этом есть что-то глубоко противное его природе. Неожиданно вспоминаются Криденс и словно прилипшая к нему циркачка, которая так испуганно жалась к своему «защитнику», не хотела его отпускать. Он глубоко вздыхает — пусть Винда решит, что ему приятно ее касание. После тюрьмы обычная раздражительность усилилась стократно, ее все труднее скрывать, и с этим надо что-то делать, если он не хочет отпугнуть действительно верных ему людей. К тому же, Винда переживала его заточение чуть ли не болезненнее, чем он сам. Что стало бы с этой женщиной, если бы он не вернулся? 

Геллерт кладет руку на бедро Винды, поглаживает и мнет его, получая вполне искреннее удовольствие от прикосновения к шелковистой теплой коже — ему не так уж важно, чье тело сейчас на его коленях, главное — ощущения, которые это тело может ему подарить. Ладонь движется дальше, к треугольнику коротких темных волос между ног. Винда чуть раздвигает бедра, впуская его. Возможно, сегодня ей хочется чего-то особенного, больше ласки, но он все еще утомлен длительным путешествием — она должна это понимать. Пальцы Геллерта, украшенные перстнями из серебра и стали, медленно и осторожно скользят внутрь, и, когда камни задевают влажную промежность, Винда выгибается и ахает от холодного прикосновения. Прикусывает свою капризную нижнюю губу, едва удерживается от того, чтобы произнести очередную глупость.

Геллерт говорит:

— Посмотри на меня, Винда.

Она открывает глаза — неожиданно темные, болотно-зеленые, совершенно шальные.

— Я ценю твою преданность. У меня никогда не было такой верной... последовательницы.


End file.
